Blanket Hog
by OnceUponAPemberlyDream
Summary: Imagine your OTP getting annoyed at each other because one person is accusing the other of being a blanket hog. Sleeping Hook. Drabble.


"Imagine your OTP getting annoyed at each other because one person is accusing the other of being a blanket hog."

A shiver went up Hook's spin as the cold sea air met his bare skin. Groaning, he lifted his head out of the pillow and turned to look at the mass of blanket on the bed in the place Aurora had claimed. Brown hair peeked out from the open gap near the pillow where her head had been when Hook had drifted off to sleep earlier that evening. Pulling himself up, he reached over towards the sleeping princess. Threading his hook through one of the holes, Hook yanked on the corner of the blanket, startling Aurora awake as the thick blue quilt.

"Wha-What?" Aurora mumbled as she turned over and grasped toward the blanket. Cracking open her eyes, she looked at Hook as he covered himself with the blanket. "Why did you take the blanket?"

"Because, love, I had none," Hook let out a small chuckle as Aurora rolled her eyes and sat up. "Love, you are what I would like to call a blanket hog. Every night, I end up freezing or using my coat as a blanket."

"I am not a blanket hog," Aurora huffed as she grabbed the blanket and gave it a tug. Hook refused to let the blanket slip from his good hand as he wrapped the corner while he twisted his wrist around and the tassels slipped through his fingers. "You are the one who refuses to fix the window so that the air doesn't creep in as much."

"For the last time, the window is fine," Hook sighed, annoyed at Aurora for refusing to let the issue go. Hook yanked the blanket back as Aurora moved closer to him. "You are the one who sleeps in that flimsy purple dress of yours. I told you if you only would wear the tunic and cloth skirt that I gave you, you would be warmer."

"I would wear them if there weren't holes in the shirt, Killian," Aurora rolled her eyes as she tugged the quilt again. "You aren't the one who has to walk around with everyone trying to see what is underneath the tunic." Aurora let go of the blanket long enough to raise her hands and flex two of her fingers on each hand and she spoke. "If Smee 'accidently' trips on more time and laces his finger through the hole when I wear that tunic again, I don't know what will happen."

"I really wish that Emma had not taught you this air quotes thing that you insist on doing ever since you learned it," Hook groaned as his good hand released the threads of the blanket's edge and grabbed Aurora's wrist. Lowering her hand, Hook shook his head. "My love, if _any_ of my men come_ anywhere _near you, I will take care of the issue." Growling possessively, Hook tugged Aurora closer to him. Unhooking the silver hook from the blanket, Hook wrapped his arms around Aurora as she smiled and buried her face into his neck. Hook buried his face into her hair and sniffed the scent of lavender that Aurora had taken to mixing in the water that she bathed herself with every night. The lavender mingled with the sea air, producing a scent that Hook had come to know as the scent of his sand and sea princess.

As he breathed in, Aurora took the opportunity to grab a hold of the blanket. Wrapping her hand in the blanket, she tickled Hook's side. Surprised at the sudden feeling, Hook lifted his head and let go of Aurora. Giving the blanket a firm tug, Aurora lifted the blanket off of Hook. Unfortunately, Aurora tugged the blanket too hard and tumbled backwards onto the floor out of the bed. Hook let out a laugh as he moved the edge of the bed. Aurora sat on the ground, wrapped in the blue quilt with her hair in her face. Letting out a frustrated breath, pieces of Aurora's hair fluttered in front of her face as Hook heard her groan fill the air of the cabin. Holding out his good hand, a lopsided grin lit Hook's hand as Aurora shook her head to get the hair out of her face. Aurora smiled and tilted her head down as she placed her hand in Hook's. Aurora stood up with the blanket still wrapped around her. Hook leaned back onto the bed, bringing Aurora back with him. Aurora settled next to Hook's side as he wrapped the blanket around them. Aurora sighed softly as Hook's warmth spread through her.

"Good night, love," Hook whispered as he wrapped his arms around Aurora once more.

"Good night, my Killian," Aurora whispered back as she settled her head into the crock of his neck.

As Aurora drifted off to sleep and the blanket wrapped around her a bit more, she heard Hook mumble under his breath as the air hit him again. "Remind me to fix the window and to buy more blankets and you new clothes when we dock at the next port." Aurora let out a tiny giggle as she shifted closer to her love.


End file.
